Magnetic tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus are widely used to record and reproduce analog and digital images and data on magnetic tape. Typically, the magnetic tape is wound in a pack on a supply reel. The supply reel can be contained in a single reel cartridge or in a two reel cassette which also has a takeup reel to which the tape is attached. The magnetic tape is transported around a tape path from the supply reel, past one or more stationary or rotating magnetic heads, to the takeup reel. The tape transport path has guide elements, such as posts or rollers, to guide the magnetic tape around the path. Typically, the magnetic tape contacting elements have edge guides, such as flanges, to laterally hold and guide the tape.
Tape keepers are used to keep tape in place on the supply and takeup reels and on the guide elements, as the tape is transported and when the tape goes slack. The tape keepers can be made of formed mylar. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, formed mylar tape keeper 10 nests between the flanges 12 and 14 of a reel 16 having magnetic tape 18 wound on core 20. In FIG. 2, the keeper 10 is shown deformed to allow removal or installation of reel 16 in the direction of arrow 22. The tape keeper can also be made from formed metal. As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, formed metal keepers 24 keep tape 18 on guide roller 26 having core 28 and flanges 30 and 32. In FIG. 4, the tape 18 is deformed to load or unload it between the keepers 24.
The formed mylar and metal keepers described above have the following disadvantages.
1. Alignment of the keepers must be precise.
2. Improper loading of the tape can damage the tape and/or the keeper.
3. Manufacturing precision and cost as well as reliability are a concern.
4. A misaligned or damaged mylar tape keeper can scrape against tape or tape reel creating an audible sound which violates allowable acoustic signature.
5. Tape unloading is very difficult without damaging the tape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,861, issued Feb. 2, 1971, inventor Knox, discloses a tape guide locating member 38 including a rigid protruding bar 42 having a vertical, double tapered end 44 which engages the flanges of spool-like guide 32. The disclosed tape guide has one or more of the above disadvantages, e.g., difficulty in loading or unloading tape without tape damage.
There is thus a problem in magnetic tape recording and reproducing apparatus to provide a tape keeper which is easily and economically manufactured, which is resistant to damage, which will not damage tape, which is light-weight and easy to use, and which will still perform its function if partially damaged.